the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 38/Transcript
Mr.Enter: Do you know what I love? I love copyright bullshit! I love how Hasbro can block my videos worldwide at absolute random! I love how Hasbro can claim copyright claim on two-second videos! I love how Hasbro can claim copyright on videos that I've already won copyright battles on! I love how they can claim copyright on "Snowdrop" and "Double Rainboom"--Oh, wait. Claim copyright on reviews of "Snowdrop" and "Double Rainboom"! And I definitely love how they knowingly reinstate copyright claims on those videos, but not as much as I love getting a copyright strike we're fighting back and being unable to post fifteen-minute or are longer videos while I get it fixed. I mean come on, Hasbro! You don't see Disney doing this kind of shit! Mickey Mouse: You want a piece of me?! I will see you in court! I'm gonna sue your sorry little... Mr. Enter: So, yeah. I've been having a lot of behind-the-scenes trouble which prevents me from posting a particular video which does total more than fifteen minutes. In the meantime, it gives me an opportunity to tackle something that's been on my hit list for a long time now. Wayside. Now, let me state something very clear. On its own, Wayside is mediocre. Its storytelling and humor is mostly harmless, although its flash animation is some of the worst that I've ever seen. So, if it's not that bad, then why am I reviewing it? Well, the only thing of note about it, that it's an adaptation of a book, is the one thing that pushes it into Atrocity territory. Growing up, I love the Wayside book series, so needless to say that I was excited for this cartoon, and it taught me how not to do an adaptation. The book series focused on the weirdest grade school ever. For starters, it was meant to be one story with 30 classrooms next to each other, but the builders screwed up and made it 30 stories with one classroom on each story. Apparently, the guy who made La Fidele was still able to get work. Both the books and the cartoon focused on the classroom on the 30th floor taught by Mrs. Jewls. Each of the kids had their own particular gimmick detailed in the first book, and we come to our first downgrade. The Wayside cartoon chose Todd. His particular gimmick was that he always got in trouble and was sent home early on the kindergarten bus through no fault of his own, and in the cartoon, he's a new student for some reason. This is a problem for two reasons: number one is that because he sent home early, we're forced to miss out on some the weirdness that made the book so great. And secondly, out of 27... Caption:28 Mr Enter: Twenty-eight student you can pick, you picked Todd? You could have picked the girl who rides the motorcycle, but no, you pick the guy who gets sent home early. If you wanted a straight man, you could have picked Ben who actually was a new kid. If you're wondering, his gimmick was that everyone thought his name is Mark. That's pretty much it. And that's the way it fails to adapt the books from the premise alone to show guys how badly it fails, I'm going to need to pick an episode that was modeled after chapter in the books, the first chapter to be specific. The episode starts at night for some reason. Caption:They put the quotes in the wrong place... Mr Enter: Yeah, "based on" the books. Let's see how far Teletoon can stretch that. And we see another major downgrade. The books had 27 or 28 students; this one has about a dozen because having a full class would cost too much money and most of their personalities have changed. Steven, for example, wore crazy outfits in the book and this one, he's constantly dressed as an elf because using the original idea would take time, creativity, and effort. The main characters for some reason had had the biggest, dare I say, changes. Myron, to quote was, "the nicest, most normal person on the 30th floor." Here, he's nothing but a fat, obnoxious, spastic idiot. But the worst change has to be to Marecia. In the books, she was obsessed with ice cream, and this one she's a tomboy who punches Todd. I guess they changed it because they didn't want kids imitating someone obsessed with ice cream. After all, I think that's why they canned Chowder. And by that logic, I guess punching the object of your affection is okay. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2